Waves on The Dead Sea
by Kylahawk
Summary: Takes place in 2016. Percy and Nico live together in Cabin 3. This is their life. Art by Viria
1. Chapter 1

It had been four months since their last big battle and four months since Percy had finally convinced Nico to stay with him in his cabin. More importantly, It'd been the safest and most comfortable four months of Percy's , if he could read him as well as he hoped, and Nico's life. Both of them had managed to work and live comfortably with each other, operating like a well oiled machine. Percy was currently planning Nico's birthday party and trying desperately to not let his roommate catch a glimpse of his notebook.  
"Alright Jackson, spill the beans, why have you been clutching that notebook like it holds your darkest secret?" Nico threw the question over his shoulder as nonchalantly as he could, but Percy could see the frustration in his coffee colored eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know, _Di Angelo._ " Percy filled his voice with teasing when he said the man's name. Nico huffed and threw his arms in the air before stopping out of the room.  
Percy refused to let the angry Ghost King know that he had found out his birthday,one of Nico's most guarded secrets, and he wasn't about to let him know until the second he walked into his party. Percy looked at his notebook and sighed dejectedly. He knew how to give Nico the perfect party, but he felt like he needed to add more. Nico had been through so much in his twenty-three years than most people ever experienced and he deserved the world for it. And gods damn it Percy was gonna give it to him!  
Percy squinted against the bright sun as he made his way to Will Solace who was waited by the volley ball court. "Goddesses above Percy it's one in the afternoon and you look like you just woke up, too much sleep is now good for the body you know.", chastised the doctor in the same way he always annoyingly yelled at most of the campers when they weren't being healthy. Percy rolled his eyes and asked, "Are you going to be able to make it tonight?" For an unknown reason it annoyed Percy when Will's face split in half with a huge grin and assured the brunette he'd be there no matter what. Percy shoved his annoyance deep down and continued his walk to the Hades cabin.  
Percy glanced around before he ducked inside and adjusted his eyes to the darkness. He whispered into the cabin, "Hazel, are you here yet?" His answer came quickly as Hazel bounced around a door and said his name excitedly. "Hey girl, sorry you have to sit in here alone-", Percy was interrupted as another person came into the room. "Actually Percy Jackson she is not alone.", Reyna spoke with the same authority she used to command her troops. Percy was surprised at how happy he was to see her and honestly couldn't stop the smile from taking over his mouth as he asked, "I thought you couldn't get away from leading the camp?" She returned his smile and replied, "Frank offered to take care of things so I could come. He knew I wanted to be here for this." At the mention of Frank's good deed Hazel smiled and Percy watched as her smile faded as she remembered how much she missed him. Percy could relate and felt bad for the girl, but didn't have time to comfort her so he began to explain the night's events, "In 3 more hours I'm going to bring Nico here and-" For the _second_ time that day, Percy annoyingly noticed, someone cut him off. "Actually Jackson I would prefer to spend the remaining hours with my son and I would ask the honor to bring him here.", Hades had appeared out of thin air , and honestly with Percy's fifteen years of experience he didn't even flinch. "Whatever, but understand this", Percy growled each word out as he stomped up to the glowing god, " don't you dare make him mad or sad or anything but happy when you bring him back here. Got it" The god glowered at the threat, but Percy didn't care he meant what he said. Hades' voice rumbled with power as he said, "I'd tell you to mind your tone, but I believe that isn't possible." And then he was gone.  
Now angry, Percy finally got to finish his sentence, " _Anyways_ I'm going to quietly send people here through out the next few hours and I'll leave you two in charge of organizing presents and food. Try to keep the lights off or Hazel can you use the mist to make everything look normal?" Hazel nodded excitedly, "Yes sir! I was getting bored of sitting quietly in the dark!" Percy smiled and turned to Reyna, "I'm going to send an Iris-message to Jason and Piper so they know it's good to come now will you help them set up food and clean up a bit?" Reyna nodded and went to the broom closet. Percy tried to snuff the joy out before he started smiling,but it was getting hard as his plan was coming together.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy threw his drachma into the mist he'd created and was greeted his nebulae friend, "Hey Fleecy hope everything's going good for you guys out there. Can you connect me to Jason Grace?" Fleecy's face appeared in the light rainbow and she beamed, "Anything for you Perc!" He wasn't fond of the nickname mainly because Percy was already a shortened version of his name. Why she insisted on making it shorter he'd never understand, but he didn't have the heart to correct her since she was always so happy and willing to help. "Hey man!", his friend's excited voice broke him out of his thoughts and he smiled. "Hey bro you can head this way now. Grab some McDonald's. Like a ridiculous amount. I want to vomit from the grease." Percy said deadpan. He was slightly kidding, but definitely did want a ton of McDonald's. Jason laughed and agreed before Percy disconnected the call.

Percy had planned on spending the next hour or so hanging out with Nico and now he was honestly out of things to do. He headed back to the Hades cabin to help get it ready for his roommate's return. He slowed as he passed the Athena cabin, unknowingly searching for Annabeth. She lead a group of one hundred and twenty greek and Roman demigods about five months ago to search for demigods in the old lands. They split into forty groups of three and scoured the world looking for all those poor kids born in harder lands and no chance to get to a safe place. He was proud of her, but also extremely worried. He shook off his dark thoughts and quickened his pace. He had things do and almost no time left to do them.

"There you are Sea-Legs", Thalia casually called from the table where she and Reyna were playing cards. Percy didn't even try to block the anger that swelled in the pit of his stomach as he growled and made her drink splash her in the face. "Nice to see you again Pinecone Face." Percy spit the insult at her as he unloaded shopping bags full of chips and two liter sodas; he bought them so the camp chef wouldn't be bothered to cook. He got every type of chip and soda he'd ever seen Nico eat. Thalia was grumbling and wiping her face off when he thought he heard her say something along the lines of no wonder Annabeth left. Then she actually did call him an immature sea monkey. "Thalia why don't you lay off. You know I hate the nicknames. You started this." His words were filled with venom and he wanted to fight but all he could think about was what Nico would think if he walked in on them fighting. But he definitely was going to punch her lights out for the Annabeth comment later, she knew he was upset about her departure and blamed himself that she left.

Thalia shoved her seat into the table and stomped up to him with her fist balled, "Percy Jackson, you are the bane of my existence and you might still be that thirteen year old punk you were when we met; but this is one of the sweetest gestures I've ever seen that Nico has always deserved. So I'll 'lay off' for his sake" Percy rolled his eyes and walked away from her. Thalia was a good person, but that didn't she didn't irritate him to no end. "So I assume I haven't missed much then." Jason laughed as he entered the cabin with an actual wheel barrow full of McDonald's. Percy was so relieved to see Jason he actually laughed. "I thought you'd never get here,bro." Percy greeted his friend while helping him unload the food and arrange it nicely on multiple tables. There was a table for fries and chips and another table with pizza and burgers.

They had just finished setting everything up and talking about each of their lives over the last couple of years when they'd lost touch when Percy stood up. Over his twenty-seven years he'd learned how to sense when gods were near, smell demons, and had even recently started sensing demigods. He stood the second he felt the dark power that was the god Hades and was already at the door by the time everyone else heard father and son arguing. Everyone rushed to hide and Hazel quickly turned off all the lights and let Mist go away as the voices got louder. Percy couldn't wait anymore, he was furious, he threw open the door using the door handle to propel his foot high enough to kick Hades in the sternum and send him stumbling back a couple feet. "PERSEUS JACKSON" boomed the wounded god as he rounded on Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was so tired of everyone making Nico mad or upsetting him. Hades always seemed like he tried to be better than most and gentler to his son but he still couldn't deny he's dickish nature and always ended up pissing his son off. Maybe kicking the god was rash and ruined the surprise, but to his defense Percy freaking warned Hades. Just as Hades balled a fist to punch him Percy swatted the huge fist and stomped up to him. He spoke quietly through clenched teeth after he yanked the god's face to his level, "I told you didn't I? The last time I went hand-to-hand with one of you I won. I was twelve and he was supposed to be hard. Wanna try me after fifteen more years of training?" Hades did want to try him, Percy could see the dark flames flashing in his eyes and he welcomed the fight. Unfortunately Nico finally found his voice and hesitantly asked, "Uh.. Percy? Why were you in my old cabin? And why are you two fighting?" At the sound of Nico's soft and warm voice Percy lost his anger and smiled, finally his sad roommate was going to enjoy himself and it was going to be because of Percy, not this useless god in front of him. He dropped Hades shirt, allowing the god to rise to his full height, and turned to his confused friend with a small smile as he said, "Well you see… Oh just forget it come inside and I'll explain okay?" Nico nodded as Percy grabbed his hand and lead him into the cabin, forgetting the deity behind him.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold Hazel's magic dropped completely and the dusty cabin became cleaned and full of food and all of Nico's closest friends yelled surprise from their various locations. Nico's wary expression fell along with his mouth, his eyes widened and after the initial shock passed his smile was one of the most bright and all consuming things Percy had ever seen in his entire life. Hazel wasted no time running to him for a hug and they were soon surrounded by Jason, Thalia, Reyna, and Mrs. O'Leary,who'd appeared out of one the shadows. Percy and Hades hug back in a happy silence before Hades grumbled, "This is nice Jackson. My son has always vouched for you even when I begged him to befriend anyone but you." Percy rolled his eyes, although he was unable to fully be angered watching Nico and Hazel hugging like there was no tomorrow, and snapped, "Gee thanks." Nico had been mumbling under his breath for awhile now that he needed to go see Hazel soon because he missed her and she might needed him, which Percy seriously doubted, and Percy was overjoyed that he was the reason for their long awaited reunion. Nico let his sister go and took a step back to absorb exactly what he was seeing before looking down at her and asking, "What is all this?" She laughed and said, "Happy Birthday brother!" Nico stepped further back and looked surprised and when he asked how they knew it was barely audible, only Hazel heard and she smiled and answered, "Percy told us, he's the reason we're all here well beside Mrs.O'Leary I suspect she was ease dropping until she saw you come in the sneaky little thing."

Nico turned to where Percy was petting the hellhound and smiling at him. "Percy? How did you know?" His question came out full of shock, but Percy heard the sadness in his voice and grimaced. Maybe he'd made a mistake, maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe this would just make Nico more sad. Percy shook the dark thoughts and finally said, "I've known for a long time. Bianca had mentioned that your birthday was coming up on the quest and-and it just kind of stuck with me. I knew it was around the end of January but later I found out it was this week because this week you'd usually go off on quests or just disappear and stuff and so I narrowed it down pretty well, but I knew you would never tell me and so I had to find it for myself and-and I-" Percy's babbling was blissfully cut off by Hades as he admitted he had told the idiot in front of him. Percy sighed annoyed and relieved, but was still scared of the look on Nico's face. The olive skinned boy had gone from pleasantly surprised to sad then angry then blank.

"Hey man this is a good thing! We can finally have a good reason to drop everything and hang out! It's been a long time since we've had bro time right?" Jason Grace always trying to put a positive spin on everything chimed in. Percy was about to just leave and go jump in the ocean when the god behind him gently put a hand on his son's shoulder and steered him to one of the side rooms. All Percy could hear was the low rumble of the lord of the dark's voice and the returning sound of Nico's voice, soft and sad. Percy opened his mouth to tell everyone to go home when Nico re-emerged and forced a smile. "Sorry about that let's eat because I'm starving." He'd tried to sound cheery and it worked on everyone, except Percy could see the pain behind his eyes. As the others got their food and were chatting Percy approached Nico and said quietly, "This was a bad idea. I can send them home and throw the food away if you want." His hung glumly at the thought of all his hard work being a wasted, but he was deeply sad that he had genuinely tried to make his friend happy and had failed. Nico sighed, his body sagging from stress and weariness as he said, "No Percy this is nice, I'm sorry that I reacted that way." Percy's head shot up and his eyes locked onto Nico's as he declared, "Don't you dare apologize for feeling. I crossed a line I shouldn't have, I should've just said 'Happy Birthday' instead of forcing a party on you. This is my fault and I'm sorry Nico do you want me to leave?" At his question Nico's face looked panicked and he grabbed Percy's arms and shook his head, " No Percy please don't leave me-the party! Let's just get some food and see what you guys got me okay?" Percy nodded but still wasn't convinced that this had been a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was a smashing success. Everyone had a great time reminiscing about "the good old days" and Hades disappeared pretty early, which was a relief. Nico laughed and ate more than Percy had ever seen him do, and to be completely honest Percy was overjoyed to see his friend so happy. Thalia was the first to leave, she ruffled Nico's hair and told him she had to get back to the hunt. Then Reyna said she needed to get back to New Rome to help Frank, at the mention of her fiance Hazel decided it was her time to head home too. Jason hug back to help clean up, but Percy talked him into distracting Nico so the boy didn't clean up his own party. Percy cleaned quickly while Jason and Nico were outside hanging out, and he didn't care if it made him jealous or petty he wanted to be out there not cleaning up McDonald's wrappers and sweeping up the mess from their food fight. Finally Percy was surrounded by four large black trash bags and the cabin was spotless again. He smiled triumphantly and turned to tell his two friends that he was done when he saw a small black box on the corner of the table. Percy sighed picking it up gently before he stepped out into the cold late January air.

"Where's Jason?" Percy asked before actually looking at the man leaning against the wall. He cursed at himself for ruining such a beautiful and calm scene with his ridiculous question, he didn't care where Jason went as long as Nico kept that peacefully happy look on his face. Nico turned to him and smiled as he answered, "He went to catch up with Piper, who is currently talking to Demeter trying to figure out ho many godly kids she's had because apparently god are neither easy to find nor easy to get straight answers from." He and Percy chuckled for a bit at the joke, they'd both had to deal with just how slippery gods could be for so long it had became such a joke thinking someone could find them and get the answers they wanted. "What's that?" Nico asked gesturing to the small black box. "Probably from your father, come on you can open it when we get back home." Percy said quietly. They two men walked silently by the tree line until they finally reach their home, Cabin Three.

Once inside Percy sat on the top of Nico's bed and the younger man sat on the bottom and held the black box gently, almost scared to open the present. Percy smiled and pulled out a present wrapped in blue with a light green bow on top and said, "Don't worry you still have my present to open afterwards." Nico relaxed at that and slowly opened the present. Inside was a gray card, that Nico set to the side, under that was a small Mythomagic card with Bianca and Nico playing a game in the Lotus Hotel. Nico almost dropped it, his hands shook as he tried to read it. He reached beside him and slowly read the dark note attached to the present. Percy froze and his mind instantly raced trying to figure out how he could save his best friend from spiraling into a deep dark hole.

Just as Percy was losing hope he'd ever get to see Nico smile again the boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes and a small sad smile on his lips as he read the quote at the bottom of the card, "We've got no one but each other." Percy looked at the playing card and then read the note as Nico leaned his head against the wall and let his silent tears run down his face. The note was written in tight neat cursive and said, "You were never alone dear boy and you never will be. You two made many friends and you continue to do so. Stay strong my son- H" Reading the words made even Percy want to tear up. Hades had always truly tried to be a father and though he often failed he still tried.

Percy smiled at his roommate and placed a reassuring hand on his knee. "Well now my gift looks lame so I'm just gonna hide it now." Percy declared as he stood and turned to go hide the present. Nico shot to his feet and was in front of Percy with a quickness that made him flinch. "No I want it. Give it to me." Nico insisted and he made a grab at the present. Percy smiled and hid it behind his back as he side stepped and maneuvered his hand out of reach. Nico somehow anticipated the movement and quickly grabbed the present and stood on his toes and held it high over his head. "You're not that much taller than me!", Percy groaned as he hopped trying to grab it. "Tall enough to win." Nico gloated before bolting into one of the private rooms and locking the door. "No fair! Get out here punk!" Percy wailed banging on the door listening to Nico laughing and opening the present. Suddenly all sound stopped and Percy knew he was in it deep because Nico had stopped laughing and was probably embarrassed by Percy's gift.

The son of the Sea God was not one for games, but he knew Nico had enjoyed Mythomagic before those cards became reality and Percy had searched everywhere for the special edition cards he needed. He spent a lot of money and owed a god or two a favor, but he thought it would be worth it. He did not feel so confident now. He thought of Nico staring in shocked horror as he read his own Mythomagic card that depicted him wielding his sword on top of a mountain of skeletons. The quote at the bottom saying," Your death would be great for me." which is what he had said to the Titan Lord Kronos years and years ago. Then he imagined Nico getting even more weirded out as he noticed the other card, Percy's. It showed Percy slashing at a sea monster with RipTide while riding on a wave. His quote had been, "Braccas meas vescimini!" He had been so annoyed when he found out that everyone else got really cool quotes and he was going to go down in history as the boy who'd told a monster to eat his shorts. If all that wasn't embarrassing enough there was a line on each of their cards that said when paired with the other to add 5,000 attack. Just as Percy was about to turn around and go drown himself Nico opened the door.

"Percy? Where did you find these?" He'd asked it so quietly that it took Percy a few seconds before he remembered how to talk. "Uh nowhere, it wasn't a big deal or anything." he chuckled nervously unable to read the other's expression. Nico finally looked at Percy his honey eyes flashing with some kind of emotion as they met nervous mint ones. For the first time in their long friendship Nico Di Angelo hugged Percy, and it wasn't just a light hug like he sometimes gave Reyna or Jason it as a tight and intimate hug that he only ever did for Hazel. And to be completely honest Percy was on cloud nine.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico should've been used to it. It happened every time one of them had a night terror about Tartarus or when it was extremely stormy. It might never rain or storm inside the borders, but that didn't stop them both from getting anxious when they heard lightning; they'd both had to deal with Zues's rage. Nico should've been prepared, but he wasn't.

A thump and a loud groan was what woke Nico from his restless slumber. "Ah shit. Percy I'm sorry." Nico grumbled sleepily throwing a hand out to help his friend up. When Percy didn't grab his hand Nico looked over the edge and laughed. Percy was still asleep, little snoring, on the ground unaware he'd fallen. Nico suppressed his laughter long enough to finally figure out how to help his friend. He knew he could never lift Percy back onto the bed and he knew that once Percy was deep asleep there was no waking him. So he did what he thought would be the best option.

"Uhh Nico why are we on the ground?" Percy's rough morning voice drifted into Nico's subconscious. He remembered accidentally pushing Percy off his bed and then grabbing both their blankets and pillows and making them comfortable before drifting back to sleep. When his eyes opened all he could see was Percy giving him a questioning look with his light green eyes drooping from slumber. Nico honestly could never get tired of seeing Percy like this, soft, slow, and grumbly. Morning Percy was Nico's favorite if he honestly thought about it. Deeper voice, softer movements, slower thoughts, just sleepy all round, and it was perfect. His eyes were deeper in the morning too; the normal light minty color turned darker like a deep blue green, almost as if his eyes were like the dark slow waves of the deep sea. "Nico?" Percy's voice shattered Nico's fantasies and made him realize he was drifting back to sleep. "You fell." Was all he said as he stood and stretched his aching limbs. "I fell? But why were you down here too? And how'd these blankets and pillows get down here?" The questions flew out of his mouth rapid fire and Nico just shrugged and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

His shower only resulted in further mucking up his brain with thoughts of Percy. He thought of the nights events, his new presents, and how panicked Percy had been when he thought he'd upset him. Then he thought of what his father had told him in that room. " _I know the wound still hurts son, and I do so loathe that_ boy _, but he went through a lot of trouble. Bargained with people he hates to pull this together. Try to have fun, for him and Bianca_." Nico still didn't understand what Hades meant when he said Percy had bargained with people he hated to give him a good birthday. But he did know he'd be eternally grateful for that night. It had actually been amazing.

Finally Nico was ready for the day and stepped out of his bathroom to see Percy already clean and dressed. "So what's the plan for-" Percy stopped talking and drew Riptide, quickly standing. Before Nico could ask what was going on Hermes appeared at the end of Percy's sword and smiled his shifty smile. "Good aim my boy! Now please lower that. " Hermes continued to smile until Percy sighed and lowered his sword. "Ah thank you! Now about that favor you owe me." Hermes drop himself down onto the couch and sighed with relief before focusing his eyes on Percy, who promptly groaned. Nico looked back and forth between both the demigod and god. "Are you kidding already? It's been what? Three days? You can't even give me a week before you call on your favor?!" Percy might have sounded angry but Nico could see the weariness in him.

"Percy what's he talking about?" Nico asked coming to stand next to his friend. Percy ignored the question, his eyes fixed on the deity sitting in their living room area. " Name the favor Hermes and go." Percy said quietly trying to not be angry, Hermes had generally been good to him and was one of the "good guys". Hermes stood and approached Percy laying a hand on his shoulder before saying, "Many gods threw their favor one way or the other during the Trojan war. I chose the Greeks and was told to fight the goddess Leto, but surrendered to her out of respect. It seems someone has decided to rile the girls up again and brought Paris out of hades. I need you to return him there before everyone starts fighting again, I do so hate when I'm forced to run between sides. So quickly and quietly dispatch him for me please." And then he was gone. A little piece of paper with longitude and latitude coordinates on it floated into Percy's hand, which he shoved into his pocket and started packing a bag.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked as he started to pack his own bag. Percy froze and gave Nico a weird look. "I can't ask you to come with me on this I owe Hermes not you." Percy demanded quietly. Nico shook his head before arguing, "You owe him for the cards don't you? And anyways Kelp-Breath your father sided with Paris in the Trojan war, he won't be happy about this. My dad was unaligned and you'll need back up in case Paris has some friends." Percy just smiled and nodded zipping his bag close and swinging it onto his back. "Alright let's go get rid of this dude before he gets the ladies dresses in a twist again." Percy said waiting by the door of their house. Nico smiled ready for an easy adventure just the two of them. Or so he thought it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Who knew the once proud prince of Troy would chose Hawaii as his new home. Percy and Nico had finally Hawaii after an extremely rocky trip across the ocean. Nico had been right when he said Poseidon wouldn't be happy. They'd been here for two days and had yet to find Paris's exact location. The coordinates had only led them as far as the dock, which was not very helpful. To make things worse Nico was being a total whiny baby saying things like, "Percy can't we go make to the hotel it hot.", "Percy I'm sweating.", and "Why would anyone chose to be here for fun." By the time the sun set on their second day Percy was so irritated that he walked straight into the ocean and just sat there just deep enough that his whole body was submerged. When he returned he was in a considerably better mood and Nico had stopped complain as frequently.

It was that night that they found a thumping mansion back in the woods filled with some of the most beautiful women they'd ever seen. "Two drachmas says this is his house." Percy whispered to Nico as the two made their way up to the front doors. They went to knock, but were met with a smiling blonde woman, "You two look absolutely dreadful! Come in and chill with us!" She pushed the door open and inside were more "Perfect" looking blonde women; they all had fair hair and fair skin. "How can there be not a single dark skinned person in this house. This is Hawaii even the white people have at least a tan.", Nico spoke quickly and under his breath, but Percy still heard him and chuckled. "Makes sense though, Helen was described as pale and blonde. Dude fought a war for her beauty, no doubt he developed a fetish. Don't kink-shame him." He was completely joking, but the look on Nico's face was so priceless he couldn't stop the obnoxious laughter that overcame him.

"Hey boys come dance!", a random blonde girl shouted over the music at them. Percy was honestly so caught up teasing Nico he'd forgotten why they were there and was deafened as he became acutely aware of the vibrating dance music and cheering girls. "I'm going to sneak around and see if I can find Paris's room.", Nico offered into Percy's ear. Percy nodded and stepped onto the dance floor as Nico headed to the wall and darted down a hallway.

To be completely honest he didn't know what he'd do or what his exact game plan was. So naturally he just started dancing with the girls around him and apparently that's all it took. The music abruptly stopped and an attractive male from high above said, "Honestly bro who enters another man's house and dances with his women?" Percy along with everyone in the house froze and faced the speaker as he descended the stairs to come to them. "You, Green-eyes, come here." he commanded and the women between Percy and Paris parted and turned to look at the younger of the two. Percy was unnerved by the blondes' unblinking stares and their unwavering smiles, but marched forward anyways. He was here to kill this dick-bag and it was about time he met him.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico had been about to sneak into the fourth room when he heard the music abruptly die. His blood pumped rapidly when he heard a voice call out from the main room. Nico peered around the corner of the hallway and groaned at the scene unfolding, Percy was standing nose to nose with Paris of Troy and they both sported a large smirk; if Nico was honest with himself that smirk made him want to punch both of them in the face. "Why did you come here ugly boy?", Paris spit the words into Percy's face, knowing they were a lie. Nico expected Percy to snap at the man, but all he did was slowly smile.  
"Honestly Paris you know why I'm here let's get this over with.", Percy's voice was so cold that Nico felt the air temperature drop. When he looked around everything liquid had frozen solid and when Nico glanced out of the window he saw that it was snowing. A thought slid across Nico's mind, _I wonder if the natives even know what that is._ He shook the thought and focused once again on the two men in the center of the room. By this time all of the girls had cleared off the floor and now Percy and Paris were standing six paces apart and glaring at each other. Percy stood solid as stone while Paris charged at him, luckily for his friend Nico was quick to action and started pulling up tiny rocks to keep the other man off balance.  
Nico waited for the typical appreciative glance and half smile that he always got for doing something awesome, but it didn't come this time. Percy didn't even glance his direction; he didn't even try to find out where Nico was. All he did was laugh, without humor, at Paris as the older man stumbled every now and then.  
Paris finally swung his sword aiming for Percy's middle, and all Percy did was step back calmly. Nico was about to run out there to be defense as Percy attack, but before he could Percy disarmed Paris and threw their swords to the side of the room closest to Nico. An angry thought flashed in Nico's mind, _So he does know where I am!_ Percy stared hard at Paris and waited for him to throw a punch, which he did three second later and directly into Percy's nose. Blood slowly dripped down Percy's lip, Nico had been slightly disturbed before, but this set his warning sirens on full blast, and instead of being annoyed like usual he smiled and licked his lip clean before smashing his fist into Paris's jaw line. Percy was not trying to quickly dispatch Paris. He was here for blood. His or Paris's? Nico wasn't sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico was starting to get really scared. He did the only thing he could possibly think of and made the ground underneath Percy and Paris collapse; both men were trapped underground up to their necks. Nico finally made his appearance as he walked over to the angry men. He honestly didn't know his next step but he knew he needed to dispatch Paris quickly without anymore of a fight, so he pushed Paris out of the ground and quickly stabbed him with his Stygain iron sword. Percy gave an irritated huff as Paris disintegrated, which troubled Nico even more.  
"Are you going to let me out of the ground or are you going to stab me too?", Percy's voice was different, deeper, but just as mocking as usual. "Shut up kelp breath", was all Nico could muster up too freaked out to act normal.

 **Percy**

Nico was being weird. He kept his distance and wouldn't play with Percy when he tried teasing him. The weirdest thing of all was that Nico didn't complain once about the heat or humidity. Finally when they got back to the air conditioned hotel Percy grabbed Nico to demand what was going on but the second he turned around to touch Nico he saw the fear in the younger man's eyes. Percy was frozen staring into Nico's terrified mocha eyes unable to process anything other than ," _He's scared of me"._ They stood like that for a while until Nico abruptly turned and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Percy sat down on his bed and waited for Nico to emerge from their small hotel bathroom.  
"Percy. Perseus. Perseus Jackson!" Percy shot up out of the bed and looked wildly around for Nico, but he couldn't find him, he did find the goddess Nike standing in the window though. "Calling in the favor already?" Percy asked with one eye brow raised. "Do not get smug with me Percy Jackson. I was merely coming to tell you that there is a change coming. I can sense there is about to be a large conflict in your future. If you win this conflict I will call upon you for my favor." After she finished she flew out of the window, leaving Percy to wonder what she meant.  
He looked around the room once more and when he didn't see Nico anywhere he decided to use the restroom before he went to go look for the other man. When he tried to open the bathroom he found that the door was slightly ajar. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and his heart warmed and broke at the same time. Nico was asleep, curled up into a ball on the ground. The younger man had fallen asleep hiding from Percy and that broke his heart.

 **Nico:**

Nico had not meant to fall asleep while contemplating what to do with Percy. He had merely meant to sit in there for only an hour or so, but that had not been what occurred. He sat down and underestimated the amount of energy he had used today, with his powers and from the walking in the sun. When Nico did finally awake it was to an empty room. He swiveled his head trying to find Percy, but the man was nowhere to be seen. All he could find was a wad of cash and a note that said one word.

 _ **"Sorry.**_ "


	9. Chapter 9

Percy was laying in the uncomfortable bed of a Quality Inn somewhere in Tennessee; he hadn't been thinking about his long term goal, only when he would finally reach the next city. He stopped lying to himself about 700 miles ago; he was running from Nico, Hawaii, and himself. The fight with Paris was fuzzy at best and the fact is had been almost a month since then didn't help.  
Percy didn't know how long he'd be searching or even what he was looking for, all he knew was something slipped into his mind and whatever happened next scared Nico. Nico was not easily rattled so whatever happened to Percy had to have been dramatic and he was determined to never let it happen again. The problem was he didn't know who or where to go to. Percy had drawn himself away from the hectic world of being a pawn for the gods and constantly almost dying for humans. He'd grown cynical and bitter towards all the unknowing mortals and just plain resentful towards the vindictive gods. Percy had snagged a car while he drifted through Nashville the day before and was about to hit the road again when he felt the tell tale pull of the mist that announced a god or goddess was about to appear.  
"Percy Jackson what the _hell_ do you think you're doing moping around for a full month even after I warned you things were changing!" Nike's booming voice used to make Percy uneasy but unfortunately for her once he beat the victory goddess it became hard to fear her; and right now her booming was making his headache worse. He squared his shoulders, rolled his eye, and said, " Nike what can I do for you?" She shook her head in dismay and for a moment when the sun light caught her ebony hair as it flowed through the air like small waves of dark murky water Percy felt the cold anger from a month ago start to slowly creep up his spine and clenched his fists until his nails broke skin and his palms bled. Nike sniffed, almost as if he could smell the unwelcome cold hate flowing through his veins, and straightened her back growing a few inches taller.  
Percy suddenly felt as if this weird sensation that he was so scared was about to take him over was something as easily beaten as a itch. That's what he did, he simply scratched his lower back, right at the top of his jeans, and all of a sudden the feeling whipped back to wherever it came from so fast he flinched. _What the hell was that? "_ **The question is not what you can do for me it is what I can do for you Perseus Jackson.** " Nike was glowing and there was a slight sheen of sweat on her brow. Percy barely heard or saw anything all he could do was bask in the overwhelming warmth of victory and success that was now wrapping itself tightly around him. He blinked harshly twice before he finally separated himself both from her power and the coldness sleeping in him. "What just happened Nike?" Percy tried to keep the shock out of his voice but ultimately failed. Luckily Nike was still caught up in recuperating the power she'd just used that she didn't notice just answered, "I cannot say for I only have a small notion of what this is, but I do know the longer you wallow in fear and regret the harder it will be to push it back."  
Percy was so stunned he didn't even get a chance to reply before Nike continued her thought, "I cannot force you to do this but I can implore you to find a purpose and stay on it until the Fates deem it time for things to be made clear." Percy let out a long sigh of resignation his shoulders slumping under the weight of yet another impossible quest that he has no control over. "Perseus fear not I will hep you along the way." Nike was trying to sound reassuring but Percy was no longer teenager who wanted godly approval. He was a grown man damn it! A grown man who makes his own decisions and has control over his fate! "Thank you for what you did today Nike, but I will be continuing on my own from here. I will fight this, whatever _this_ is, and I will figure out what's going on on my own. " Percy stated all of this with his shoulders squared and his spine straight and his eyes flashing with determination. Nike took a step back her mouth falling slightly open before finally saying, "As you wish Percy but know this, I will not return until you have succeeded. Remember boy I do not associate with failures." and with that she disappeared leaving Percy to his thoughts.


End file.
